


Stand Off

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, M/M, Vague Panty and Stocking AU, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dave and John in dresses with weapons~





	Stand Off

**Author's Note:**

> IDK If you've ever seen Panty and Stocking, it's not necessary for the image, but it gave me the idea and boy howdy these two boys in dresses? Hot.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48490640187/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
